eterna magia peça
by divaReaser
Summary: peça da escola.


Narradora: Ano de 1918, na pacada cidade no interior de Minas Gerais, chamada Serranias, acontece a bela História de amor de Pérola e Max.

Ambos se amavam multuamente e sonhavam um futuro no qual se casariam e viveriam juntos até o final de suas vidas. Mas o destino estava prestes a mudar de rumo.

Marta, a irmã mais velha de Pérola, chegava do Rio de Janeiro, após ter passado varios anos sem visitar a pequena cidade por conta dos estudos. Max, como por magia, se apaixonou por Marta, acabando o noivado com Pérola, por quem antes se dizia tão apaixonado.

Pérola ficou desolada, mas, por muito amor a irmã e ao ex-noivo, se conformou, desejando que os dois fossem felizes com suas escolhas. O que Pérola não sabia era que, ela e Maximilian estavam unidos por uma força maior, um filho.

Fugindo do escandalo de ser uma mãe solteira, Pérola foi para a Irlanda. Ficou sabendo por meio de cartas sobre o casamento repentino e a gravidez de sua irmã Marta e resolveu voltar a Serranias sem que ninguém soubesse e se manteve escondida em uma fazenda, com o auxilio de seu grande amigo Rafael, que era o médico da cidade e a ajudou no nascimeto de sua filha.

Durante uma viagem de Max a negócios, Marta se sente mal e entra em trabalho de parto, mas sua gravidez era perigosa e imatura, tendo complicações no parto. A criança morre e Pérola, em um ato de amor, pede a Rafael que troque as crianças, colocando sua filha recém nascida no lugar da filha de sua irmã e de seu eterno amor.

Muitos anos se passaram e Marta queria Pérola longe de suas vidas, já que ela passara a cuidar de suas filhas, e isso a enciumava, como se a irmã tentasse roubar sua vida. Até o dia em que Pérola lhe conta toda a verdade.

Marta morreu do coração no dia seguinte, mas Pérola nunca contou a mais ninguém seu segredo, até o dia que todos descobriram sobre a troca dos bebês, mas Pérola ainda não podia contar que era ela a Mãe de Eva.

ATUALMENTE 1939. ( AMBOS SENTADOS NO ESCRITORIO DE RAFAEL.)

Rafael: Você sabe que não é verdade Pérola, você não teve culpa da Morte de sua irmã. Marta estava sofrendo do coração, teve uma parada cardiaca, você sabe disso.

Pérola: Você tinha me contado que ela estava com problemas graves de saúde, Rafael. Você me disse que ela não podia sofrer grandes abalos e eu discuti com ela naquele dia, eu.. Eu perdi a cabeça e contei a ela toda a verdade sobre a Eva.

FLASHBACK (QUARTO DE PÉROLA. MARTA ENTRA NO QUARTO ACUSANDO A IRMÃ)

Marta: Chega, Pérola! Você vive se jogando para cima do meu marido, eu percebo seus olhares de paixão, de desejo, já disse que não à quero mais em minha casa! Você vai sair daqui hoje mesmo!

Pérola: Marta, você não pode fazer isso comigo, sabe que eu não tenho para onde ir! Eu sempre respeitei tanto você, respeito seu casamento, eu seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa..

Marta: Mentira! Você nunca se conformou de ter perdido o Max, eu quero você fora dessa casa, agora! Já!

Pérola: Marta, escuta, amanhã é a primeira comunhão da Eva, ela não vai entender, ela vai ficar tão triste, nós somos muito apegadas.. Por favor..

Marta: Você quer tirar tudo de mim, Pérola! Meu marido, minhas filhas.. Amanhã quando o max voltar de viagem, eu não quero você mais em Serranias, eu não quero que você vá a primeira comunhão de Eva, eu quero você bem longe da minha filha, para sempre.

Pérola: Eu te imploro, eu te imploro, você não pode fazer isso, eu não vou aguentar.

Marta: Vá arrumar suas coisas, anda! Tem um trem noturno que parte para Belo Horizonte, é nele que você vai. Você nunca mais vai conseguir tirar Eva de mim, ela é minha filha, não é sua, Pérola.

Pérola: Ela é minha filha, não é sua!

Marta: Você está louca! Sua louca.

Pérola: Ela é minha filha e do Maximilian! Ela não é sua filha, sua filha está morta, sua filha está enterrada, eu troquei as crianças para que vocês não sofressem, para que vocês não passassem por isso, mas ela é minha filha, minha filha..

(MARTA COMEÇA A PASSAR MAL)

Pérola: Marta, pelo amor de Deus, o que você está sentindo? Marta, por favor, Marta olha pra mim. Marta! Marta, por favor! Marta, o que que você tem? Fala comigo, fala comigo, fala comigo. Perdão, perdão.

Marta: Você nunca vai ficar com o Max.

Pérola: Não. Nunca

Marta: Nunca. Nunca. Você nunca vai dizer isso à ele.

Pérola: Nâo.

Marta: Você tem que jurar.

Pérola: Eu juro.

Marta: Você tem que jurar que nunca vai dizer isso à ele.

Pérola: Eu juro.

Marta: Pela vida de Eva.

Pérola: Pela vida da Eva, eu juro que eu não falo nada, por favor, fique boa, olha pra mim.. Marta, por favor, me perdoa.

Marta: Agora sai, suma daqui, sai. Sai!

FIM DO FLASHBACK (VOLTA PARA PÉROLA E RAFA NO ESCRITORIO)

Pérola: Eu jurei. Eu jurei, pela vida da minha filha, que eu nunca contaria a verdade, eu não posso quebrar esse juramento que eu fiz à minha irmã!

Rafael: Ah, Pérola!

Pérola: E no dia seguinte, ela apareceu morta, o resto você já sabe. Eu não posso, Rafael. Eu não posso! Eu jurei pela vida da minha filha!

(RAFAEL CONSOLA PÉROLA. FIM DE CENA)


End file.
